


Vulnerable

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Alpha [6]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Omegas are the most vulnerable, right?





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> In the last ficlet, I screwed up my own rules. This one corrects that and plays with something I'll need to handle in the HP fic. Plus, this will give my Bijou a laugh, as I've been guilty of being Rodney more than once.

"You were naked in the command chair!" Rodney fretted at John as they made their way to the mess hall. "That idiotic Wraith Commander could see that you were vulnerable. We were lucky that he was too stupid to take advantage of it."

"I was fine, Rodney," John said calmly. "I had all the city's controls at my fingertips. He couldn't get to me. Even if he could and tried to lay claim to me, I'd reject him immediately. I'm the commander of this mission, not a plaything."

Rodney blew out the breath he was holding. "I know that. But some people go after any Omega in their vicinity, and at least one of them was captured by the Wraith. They're going to try it as a culling tactic eventually."

John kissed Rodney gently before looking for Lorne among the tables. "But my mate gave me permission to kick the challenger's butt immediately. And you know how well I can fight naked."

Rodney did know, but he still clutched tightly to John's hand as his mate pulled him up to the serving line.

John sniffed the air around the food carefully. "Stay away from the purple stuff. It smells too much like oranges to trust it."

Rodney filled his plate, but gave the purple goop a wide berth. John was still trying to decide between the pink fruit and the green one as Rodney made his way to the table Lorne was sitting at.

He was only five feet away when Green, the young Marine who Lorne had taken as part of the emergency detail, fell on the floor right in front of Rodney.

"Oops, sorry Alpha," Green whispered as he slowly got up. Rodney noticed he spent a lot of time on his hands and knees. He was about to ask the young Beta if he was injured when he heard John yelling behind him.

"Green, get your ass up before I kick it," John growled before putting his tray down on the table.

The Marine scrambled to his feet, and only gave Rodney a weak smile before John was in his face, forcing him to back away.

John took Rodney's tray from him and set it on the table. "Eat, it's been hours since your last meal. I don't need you passing out before we go to work on the jumpers."

Rodney nodded and concentrated on eating for a few minutes. He didn't really pay attention to the conversation John and Lorne were having until Green's name came up.

But then he had to interject, "What's with that kid? He acted like I was supposed to pull him up off the floor."

"You were," Lorne said quietly. "He wanted you to claim him."

"But I have a mate!" Rodney looked at John, confused. "You're the only one who ever made me an offer of submission since my maturity. I figured that I'd be spending my life alone until you sat me down to talk."

"But you're Alpha now, and that makes you attractive. Some people see the power, but not the person behind it. And Alphas can still lay claim without an offer or even asking permission. And an Alpha can have a harem if they so choose." Lorne looked at John worriedly as Rodney seemed to try to bury himself in the wall behind him once he was finished explaining.

"Rodney, it's ok," John said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around him. "I know you don't want that. Hell, all the kids would lose interest once they realize that *I* rip the pants off *you*."

Lorne coughed softly. "Don't give Kavanagh an incentive to try another stupid stunt."

John rolled his eyes as he leaned into Rodney a bit more. He smiled when he finally felt Rodney's death-grip on his arm loosen. "We need to have a talk with the Marines. To warn them off Rodney like O'Neill warned them off Elizabeth. Throwing themselves at him will get them nowhere and they should know that. Plus, I don't want any idiots making Rodney more vulnerable that he already is."

"Agreed," Lorne replied immediately. "His ascension to Alpha may have been an accident. But he has done his best to be fair and competent. We owe him for that. He could have easily been another Sumner."

"I am right here, you know," Rodney barked, as Lorne intended him to. "And Sumner was an ass. He thought the uniform gave him permission to do anything."

"We need someone who understands they have limits." Lorne smiled. "Someone who's a little vulnerable. Because those are the people who listen. Don't worry, we'll speak up when you need us to. And we most definitely have your six."

"I have your six," John whispered in Rodney's ear, making him shiver in momentary delight. "Nobody else will be able to say you claimed them, even by accident. They'll be working with Kavanagh in the artifact sorting room if they try."

"Just for that, I might try ripping your pants off for a change," Rodney murmured back, making John shiver in return.


End file.
